Medo de te perder
by Troublesome-Life
Summary: [HermionRon HarryGinny] Yay! Fiz esta historia ha imenso tempo e decidi postar agora.. Desculpem s houverem erros, estou habituada a escrever Ingles. incompleto


**N/A: Passa-se no 4º ano em Hogwarts. Não tenho a certeza mas acho k se passa quando eles têm 14 anos.. Tenho passado demasiado tempo na secção Inglesa d Naruto.. O.o **

Ron levantou-se a meio da noite. Pulou para fora da cama, calçou uns chinelos e desceu as escadas a correr. Quando chegou à cozinha abriu um armário, tirou lá de dentro um pacote de Feijões de Todos os Sabores da Bertie Bott, uma caixa se sapos se chocolate e um pacote de Rebuçados Transformantes. Pegou em tudo cuidadosamente e subiu as escadas de novo, com os doces nos braços.

Abriu a porta do seu quarto cuidadosamente. Harry já estava a acender a lareira com um feitiço que aprendera recentemente.

- Ron, desceste as escadas com tanta pressa que pensei que tinhas acordado toda a gente! – sussurrou Harry. O rapaz - que -sobreviveu estava muito diferente do rapazinho de onze anos que fora, no seu 1º ano em Hogwarts. Ele e Ron tinham agora 14 anos e iam entrar para o 4º ano na escola de bruxaria e feitiçaria. Harry Potter estava de pijama e tinha os cabelos negros ainda mais desgrenhados do que o habitual, pois acordara ensonado.

Ron pousou os variados doces na sua escrivaninha. Lá fora estava uma noite fria e húmida. O rapaz ruivo sentou-se num cadeirão antigo perto da lareira.

- Harry, onde é que puseste aquela revista que estavas a ler ontem? – perguntou Ron. Harry apontou para uma gaveta da escrivaninha e Ron levantou-se para a ir abrir. Lá dentro estava um exemplar da revista mundialmente conhecida "Snitch de Ouro". Harry e Hermione estavam a passar as férias antes do começo das aulas na Toca, casa dos Weasleys. Poderiam aperfeiçoar os seus novos poderes e treinar Quiditch uns com os outros, antes de entrarem para o 4º ano. Ginny, a mais nova da família Weasley, entraria também com eles, para o 3º ano em Hogwarts.

Alguém bateu à porta do quarto de Ron. O ruivo pousou a revista e encostou-se a ela, mantendo a mão firme na maçaneta fechada.

- A senha? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- "Albus Dumbledore". – responderam duas vozes em uníssono, do outro lado. Ron lançou um feitiço de Alohomora à fechadura da porta, abrindo-a sem fazer barulho. Sorrateiramente, os dois gémeos Weasley, Fred e George, entraram no quarto do irmão. Sorriram a Harry e a Ron e pousaram em cima de uma mesa três caixas grandes, de aspecto sinistro.

- Então, está tudo aí? – perguntou Ron, em tom se sussurro. Harry aproximou-se das caixas, curioso. Eram pesadas caixas de madeira escura, provavelmente fechadas com o feitiço de Alohomora. Fred e George pegaram nas suas varinhas e lançaram, em conjunto, um Alohomora brilhante sobre uma das caixas. A caixa mais pequena abriu-se repentinamente, mostrando o seu conteúdo. Pequenos saquinhos com 3 rebuçados cada, de várias cores e feitios.

Fred pegou num saco, abriu-o e pegou num rebuçado laranja, com forma de balão.

- Conseguimos trazê-los da loja em Hogsmead. São os últimos! No Inverno já não se fazem mais, por isso tomamos a liberdade de…

-… arranjar alguns sacos para levarmos para Hogwarts! – terminou George. Ron e Harry olhavam, maravilhados, para o rebuçado colorido. Ron pegou no saquinho, abriu-o como quem abre algo extremamente valioso e tirou um rebuçado ao calhas. Este tinha uma forma achatada e era azul claro.

- Queres experimentar o primeiro, Harry? – perguntou George, com uma voz divertida. Fred tinha um sorriso maroto na cara. Decidido a não dar parte de fraco, pegou no rebuçado azul que Ron segurava e, olhando para os gémeos, pôs o doce na boca.

Era bastante bom, tinha um sabor agradável e não parecia ter qualquer efeito secundário. Tinha um ligeiro sabor a maresia, que Harry não conseguia identificar. Olhou para os gémeos, que esperavam ansiosamente, e para Ron, que olhava para ele.

- Então? Não sentes nada? – perguntou Ron, algo preocupado. Da última vez que os seus manos lhe haviam dado um novo doce a comer, Harry tinha ficado momentaneamente com a voz de um elefante, correndo furioso atrás dos manos, gargalhando freneticamente. Já Ron ficara durante uma hora a rugir como um leão, assustando a maioria dos alunos do 1º ano

Visto que nada aconteceu durante 2 minutos, Ron pegou num dos rebuçados que George tirara para fora do saco e colocou-o na boca, hesitante. Era ácido, mas ao mesmo tempo doce por dentro. Ron esperou, sentado, durante mais dois minutos, juntamente com Harry. Os manos recusavam-se a dizer o que os rebuçados faziam, permanecendo com um estranho sorriso na cara.

- Fred, George, pela última vez!! O que é que porcaria dos rebuçados fazem?! – falou Ron, falando o mais baixo possível para não acordar os outros.

- Achas que já deve dar George? - perguntou Fred ao mano, com um sorriso malicioso. Ron e Harry entreolharam-se, começando a sentir uma modificação psicológica estranha.

- Acho que sim Fred. Começa tu. - Harry olhou assustado para os manos.

- Fred, George, o que é que vocês…

- Harry, tu gostas da nossa irmã Ginny? – perguntou, inesperadamente, Fred, avançando para Harry. O rapaz ficou completamente desarmado, com um nó enorme na garganta. Ron olhou horrorizado para os três.

- É… é claro que… que…- balbuciou Harry. Sem saber como, as palavras recusavam-se a sair da sua garganta, pelo menos as suficientes para mentir aos gémeos. Em vez disso, o que conseguiu dizer foi: - É claro que sim!! – afirmou, horrorizado com o que dissera. Ron olhou para o amigo, em estado de choque. Fred e George não conseguiram conter o riso, quase acordando os seus pais no quarto ao lado.

- E tu Ron? Hum, deixa-me ver… Sim, acho que já sei George. – Sussurrou Fred, com um risada malvada. Fred sussurrou algo ao ouvido do irmão, que se riu baixinho.

- Sim, pergunta-lhe! – disse, enquanto Fred avançava para um Ron assustado. Ron olhou para Fred, que sorria para ele.

- Fred, o que é isto?! O que é que me queres perguntar? – disse Ron, não conseguindo falar tão baixo como devia.

- Ron, tenho de te perguntar um coisa, e aposto que me vais dizer a verdade! – os gémeos olharam maldosamente para Ron.

- Gostas da Hermione? – perguntou George, enquanto Fred esperava ansiosamente. Ron olhou desesperado para Harry, que se sentara em pânico. O rapaz acenava negativamente para Ron, para que não abrisse a boca. Ron tentou não a abrir, mas sem saber como sentiu as palavras virem-lhe à garganta.

Ainda mais aflito, levantou-se e tentou não falar, mas não o conseguiu e acabou por exclamar:

- SIM! – disse, ofegante. Os gémeos rebolaram-se a rir. Ron olhava aterrorizado para eles, consciente do que tinha dito.

- Ai, ai… - murmurou Fred, entre risadas abafadas. – "Finitum Encantatum"! – disse, apontando a varinha a Ron e depois a Harry. O nó na garganta dos dois desapareceu, e eles sentiram que conseguiam falar como queriam

- Fred… George… - murmurou Ron. - O QUE ERA AQUILO?! – quase gritou, apontando um dedo aos feijões, inofensivamente pousados na mesa.

- Simplesmente um "Veritassum Encantatum" em alguns feijões inofensivos. – Disse George, quase levando um murro de um alterado Ron.

- Servem para fazer umas partidas fixes. E para descobrir umas coisas também… - murmurou Fred, entre risos. Harry olhou incrédulo para os gémeos, simplesmente maravilhado com o truque.

- Fred, George, o que nos dissemos era… a verdade? – murmurou Harry, ouvindo algum barulho nos outros quartos.

- A mais pura verdade!! – exclamou George, lançando um sorriso malicioso a Ron. Este parecia estar prestes a lançar-se sobre os irmãos, tentando conter a raiva.

Antes que o pudesse fazer, ouviram um estrondo tremendo num dos quartos perto dali. Todos deram um pulo nos seus lugares, até que começaram a ouvir muito barulho.

- O que raio… - praguejou Ron. Abriu a porta do quarto. – Oh Meu Deus…-murmurou. Harry olhava estupefacto para o corredor. Fred e George aproximaram-se de Harry, olhando eles também para o corredor. Ron saiu do quarto com passos lentos, meio a medo.

- HERMIONE!!!

Hermione e Ginny passaram a noite inteira a tentar fazer uma poção para um trabalho de férias. Hermione já a tinha feito há mais de um mês, e agora tentava ensinar Ginny a faze-lo correctamente.

- Não Ginny, tens de mexer o suco de Mandrágora antes de adicionares a solução de alho! – explicou ela, pela décima vez.

- Ah, ok! Esqueço-me sempre dessa parte. - disse, com um sorriso envergonhado. Juntou da forma correcta os ingredientes e continuou a poção, tirando apontamentos do livro.

- Hermione, posso fazer-te uma pergunta? Se não ficares zangada? – murmurou Ginny.

- É claro que podes. Diz lá. – Ginny mexia a poção descontraidamente enquanto Hermione lia um livro interessada.

- Hum… tu gostas do meu irmão? – Hermione desviou o olhar das páginas lentamente. Ginny preparou-se para uma discussão.

- Desculpa? – disse Hermione numa voz fria.

- Percebeste muito bem. Gostas do Ron? – Hermione fitou-a com toda a calma.

- È claro que sim. – Ginny olhou alarmada para ela. – Afinal, somos amigos. Não é?

- Hermione… eu estou a perguntar… tu GOSTAS do Ron? – Hermione pousou o livro calmamente na mesa.

- Pensei que já tivéssemos discutido isto Ginny. – a rapariga levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta, sem dizer mais uma palavra.

- Oh, vá-lá Hermione! Confessa! Tu sabes que gostas dele. – Ginny levantou-se também. Hermione olhou para ela enervada.

- Queres parar com isso?! Não sei de onde tiraste essa ideia ridícula!!

- Olha, se não gostas ok, mas então não te ponhas sempre chateada cada vez que ele fala das outras raparigas!! O meu mano pode ser chato mas não vive só para os amigos! – Hermione corou. Ela fazia isso? Talvez se portasse de uma maneira diferente mas, ficar aborrecida e, ainda por cima, notar-se?

- Ginny… eu… - Hermione gaguejava sem querer. – Ok, talvez eu até goste dele… SÒ UM BOCADINHO!! – acrescentou ela, ao ver a cara de gozo de Ginny.

- Eu sabia.

- Humpf… isto fica só entre nós, ok? – Ginny acenou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Yap! É claro. – Hermione sorriu. As duas saíram do quarto mas não tiveram nem sequer tempo de chegar às escadas. Um estrondo ensurdecedor mandou-as ao chão e ouviram-se vários gritos assustados dos quartos restantes.

Hermione e Ginny, de cabeças cobertas com os braços e corpos colados ao chão frio gritavam com todos os seus pulmões, os seus corações a baterem desenfreadamente.

- GINNY!!! O QUE.. GINNY?! – Hermione viu o corredor a começar a encher-se de poeira, destroços a caírem e Ginny a correr escadas a baixo, a cambalear. A Toca estava a desmoronar-se e Hermione começava a perder os sentidos.

O seu instinto levou-a a chamar pelo nome da pessoa de quem mais precisava, quem ela achava que a podia levantar e tirar dali, quem ela sabia que nunca a deixaria para trás.

- RON!!!! – a poeira e fumo causado pelos destroços entraram pelos seus pulmões como uma poção altamente química, não a deixando gritar mais. – Ron… - tossiu violentamente. Uma porta abriu-se no corredor destruído.

- HERMIONE! – ela fechou os olhos.

**N/A: O que acontecerá a Hermione?? Que explosão misteriosa fora aquela??? Não sei nem tenho a certeza que quero continuar a escrever.. está horrível? Gostaste? Podia ser pior? Melhor? Reviewwww.. **

**Minha primeira fic em Português, fiz no ano passado e acho k podia estar melhor.. MT melhor. Comments plzzzz!! Arigatou desu D**


End file.
